They'll Never Know
by ChayseElric
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki head in to get an ultrasound, but will things turn out as they planned? Songfic, HaruhixTamaki


They'll Never Know - Ross Copperman

_They'll Never Know_

* * *

_Hush, baby don't cry _  
_Just get through this night _  
_Overcome _  
_'Cause all that you are _  
_Is broken inside _  
_But they'll never know _  
_They'll never know_

* * *

Haruhi walked hand in hand with her husband; Tamaki, the wind rustling both of their hair softly.

Their arms swung back and forth between them in synchronization, and smiled were pressed across their lips.

Haruhi had one hand pressed against her protruding stomach, and Tamaki found himself nearly bursting with excitement at the sight, his purple eyes twinkling.

Tamaki found himself almost as excited as he was when they went to their first ultrasound for their first child; _Elysia. _

But the second time around, he found himself in the exact same beat of excitement, that seemed to be seeping into his smile the longer he thought about it.

"You look happy." Haruhi smiled, turning her golden-brown eyes to gaze into Tamaki's all too familiar purple eyes, which she hadn't fully gotten over the beauty.

"That's because I am, Haruhi." Tamaki smiled, looking to the ground to keep the correct footing.

"We finally get to find out the gender of our little angel today." He smiled, squeezing her hand.

He stopped their walk in the middle of the sidewalk, causing irate civilians to detour around them.

"We should have taken a cab." Haruhi groaned, as once another person tried to walk through them.

"No we shouldn't have, because we wouldn't have had enough time together." Tamaki frowned, placing one ringed hand over his wife's stomach before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Haruhi smiled, her face lighting up slightly as she leant into her husband's chest, her smile growing as he let a light chuckle escape.

"I love you."

"I love you _and_ our little angel." Tamaki smiled, leaning down to press his awaiting lips against hers.

* * *

_Don't think that they'll change  
They push you away  
Far from home  
'Cause all that they are  
Is broken inside  
But they'll never know  
They'll never know_

* * *

Haruhi felt the shiver that ran down her spine as she felt the cream used for the ultrasound appear on her now exposed stomach.

Tamaki was all but jumping in his seat with excitement, and she smiled, resting her head against the provided pillow with a smile.

"Okay, when we reach around here, you should be able to hear the heartbeat." The doctor smiled, running an object along her stomach that neither of them could remember the name of.

"That's strange." The doctor mumbled, doing one more round on her stomach and still coming up with nothing.

"I'll be right back." She stated, placing her object to the side before exiting the room, a frown on her face.

That is one moment Tamaki would never forget.

The look of sheer horror that crossed Haruhi's face felt like a punch to the face and he immediately grasped her hands, her returning the gesture, digging her nails into his hand.

"Tamaki-" Haruhi started, sadness in her voice.

"Don't you even start to think that way Haruhi, our little angel is fine." Tamaki forced out, blinking rapidly to keep his thoughts off of the subject of a miscarriage.

Five minutes later, the doctor returned to the room, a frown on her face and a nurse dressed in purple scrubs following close behind, her golden hair falling over her shoulder.

After they had tried once more, the doctor's frown deepened and the nurse sighed before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Tamaki's eyes widened to the size of plates, he couldn't breath, and he was sure from the lack of grip on his hand that Haruhi couldn't either.

A shuddered sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at his wife, her eyes were closed and she bit her lip, seemingly attempting to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." Was all the doctor managed to get out before Haruhi broke into sobs.

* * *

_Don't you cry tonight _  
_Rest your weary eyes _  
_'Cause all that you are _  
_Is broken inside _  
_It's nothing you could change _  
_It's nothing you could hide _  
_It's nothing you could hide_

* * *

Elysia Suoh was seated in the window-seat, the curtains drawn so if her parents came home, she would be the first to know.

As a five year old, all she knew was that she was going to get a little baby brother or sister within a few moments.

She was going to find out if it was a boy or a girl and she was excited.

"Uncle Hikaru?" She called, her blonde hair falling in rivers as she jumped off the window-seat.

"Yes, Ellie?" Her uncle asked, appearing around the corner of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Are Mommy and Daddy home yet?" He asked, walking over and picking her up into her arms, her pastel purple dress fluttering around her.

She squealed lightly before stopping and resting her head against his shoulder.

"They're not back yet." She frowned, clinging onto his white t-shirt.

"Aw, I'm sure they'll be home soon baby." Uncle Hikaru smiled, kissing her forehead, causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"I hope so! Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"I want it to be a boy, so we can train him how to be a respectable host."

"Mommy doesn't want any child of her's becoming a host, neither does Daddy." Elysia frowned at the mischievous smile her uncle was giving.

"They don't have to know." He smiled, nodding his head, his orange hair moving slightly.

"Who says I won't tell?" Elysia giggled, struggling against her uncles strong arms.

"I do, or else I'll get Uncle Kaoru to tickle you to death." He laughed, smiling as she screamed, her struggling worsening.

"Now run along baby. Your parents should be here any moment with the good news."

* * *

_Pink flowers and bows _  
_That's all you should know _  
_And summer days _  
_'Cause all that you are _  
_Is beautiful child _  
_But they'll never know _  
_They'll never know _

* * *

Hikaru was taken aback when Haruhi and Tamaki entered the room.

Both of the happy faces that they had portrayed earlier had all but disappeared, Haruhi's eyes red-rimmed.

Elysia screamed, running into her father's arms, causing a brief smile to grow on his face before he passed her off to Haruhi, his eyes blank and searching.

Hikaru stood at his spot at the corner, leaning against the fading yellow painted room. "Mommy, Daddy. Is it a boy or a girl?" Elysia squealed, her little eyes unseeing of the pain that was visible.

Haruhi placed her daughter down, a frown lacing her face as she asked once again.

"Baby, give your Mommy some space." Tamaki urged, picking the still squealing girl into his arms.

"Is Mommy okay?" Elysia asked, reaching her little arm out to grab Haruhi's shirt.

Before her hand even did such as touch the fabric, Haruhi ran up the stairs, the slam of their bedroom door echoing through the empty sounding house.

"Elysia, could you do me a favor and head up to your room, play with your toys for a bit until I come and get you." Tamaki smiled.

A smile that only Haruhi and Hikaru knew was fake.

* * *

_So don't you cry tonight  
Rest your precious eyes  
'Cause all that you are  
Is beautiful child  
It's nothing they could change  
It's nothing you could hide  
It's nothing you should hide_

* * *

_"I don't know what to do, Hikaru." Tamaki sobbed, burying his head in Hikaru's shoulder. _

_Hikaru stood speechless, completely cut off after what Tamaki had told him._

_Their greatest fear had come true, Haruhi had miscarried. _

_"I don't know what to say." Haruhi whispered, his voice coming out husky and strained. _

_"Do you want me to talk to Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, squeezing Tamaki's shoulders with a frown. _

_"Please, maybe you could get her to talk, she refused to speak on the way back." Tamaki sobbed, closing his eyes. _

_"Please, sit down and rest Tama-Chan." Hikaru pleaded, leading his best friend over to the cream colored leather couch, helping him sit down. _

_"I'll go talk to her. I'll be back soon. Try to get some rest." Hikaru frowned, patting the blonde's shoulder before turning on his heel and walking out of the living-room. _

* * *

_'Cause all that you are  
Is beautiful child  
But they'll never know  
They'll never know_

* * *

Sixteen years had passed since Elysia had lost her sister.

Sixteen years since she had seen all happiness drain out of her parents eyes.

And Eleven years since they found that happiness once again.

Elysia smiled at herself in the mirror, her long white dress falling down to the floor in silken ribbons.

The skirt had silver streaks going through it and she smiled once again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Elysia, you look beautiful, are you ready to-" The voice of her father cut through the empty air.

"What's wrong."

"I wish Gracie could have been here." She sighed, blinking off tears.

"I do too honey, I do too. But sometimes, things happen in life that we wish were reversible, but the world just doesn't work that way."

"I know Dad." She frowned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you." She whispered, a lone tear streaking down her face.

"I love you too, I love _both_ of my beautiful daughters."


End file.
